Nazo Frostbreaker
'Nazo Frostbreaker '(謎フロストブレーカー, Nazo Furosutoburēkā) is the second-in-command of Akujin's Guild, Shade and Lance Frostbreaker's father. Appearance Personality History Magic and Abilities 'Natural Abilities' 'Ways of Combat' Master Hand to Hand Combatant: ' 'Physical Attributes Immense Strength: ''' '''Impressive Speed: Enchanced Durability: 'Magical Attributes' Immense Magic Power: ' 'Ice Magic Ice Magic '(氷の魔法, ''Kōri no Mahō) is a Caster-Type Magic that utilizes the element of ice. Ice Magic allows the user to manipulate or create the element of ice. Ice Magic is activated by reducing the kinetic energy of eternano and reducing temperature to a lower temperature, freezing it over, becoming ice; in addition, in order to assist, the user is capable of freezing molecules of moisture that hang in the air or by absorbing heat from the atmosphere; lastly, a master is capable of manipulating the water in the atmosphere and then halt the movements of the molecules that compose it while hardening it, turning it into ice in a matter of moments. In any case, Ice Magic enables the user to create and absorb the element of ice; capable of manifesting it in many forms beyond the norm. Primarily, Ice Magic is used to freeze others in place or to create a sheen of ice over an intended target. The user can also use Ice Magic to summon gusts of super-cold air, with which they can use to hurl frozen objects (usually ice daggers) at specified targets. The user is also able to generate ice once even a single drop of water has been made contact with, or it has been touched by a single drop of water. It should be noted that in some cases, Ice Magic draws its power from the moon, and its effectiveness is drastically increased at night. The user is capable of harnessing Ice Magic to disable and immobilize enemies, freezing their bodies solid just by touching them, and threatening to shatter their fragile forms, and the ice can be formed into any object of their choosing: the only limitations are the user's own imagination, and the ambient air temperature which determines how long their ice sculpture will stay icy. The user does not have to hold the ice physically with their hands in order to shape it, as they can simply direct the waves of coldness they project in certain ways so as to create ice in the shape that they desire. Thanks to this element, the user gains a certain constantly-activated supplementary power; the power to give the user extreme resistance to cold, however, they are not resistant to absolute zero; which could be problematic when facing a more skilled Ice Magic user. Just like any other elemental magic, Ice Magic possesses a body transformation spell; as the user is capable of breaking themselves into their particular element to avoid damage from most physical attacks. Interestingly, the user is capable of making numerous hand gestures while harnessing the power of Ice Magic, to make it appear as if they can project ice directly from their fingertips. This is not necessary however, and is done mostly for theatrical effect. '''Ice God Slayer Magic Ice God Slayer Magic '(氷の滅神魔法, ''Kōri no Metsujin Mahō): Ice God Slayer Magic is a Lost Magic, Caster Magic and a sub-catagory in God Slayer Magic, specializing in allowing the user to utilize the element of Ice. Ice God Slayer Magic incorporates the element of ice into the user's body, allowing them to produce black ice from various parts of their being, which are mostly used as a means for defense. The user is also able to consume external sources of ice in order to replenish their strength and rid themselves of fatigue, thereby making them immune to cold-based attacks, much like a Ice Dragon Slayer. However, a Ice God Slayer is able to eat the Ice produced by a Ice Dragon Slayer, with the reverse being normally impossible for said Dragon Slayer, except under special circumstances. In addition, God Ice doesn't simply freeze. Instead, it completly crushes and shatters all things, including regular ice. '''Basic Spells *'Ice God's Bellow'(氷神の怒号 Hyōjin no Dogō): *'Ice God's Blizzard'(氷神の吹雪 Hyōjin no Fubuki): *'Ice God's Discs'(氷神の円板 Hyōjin no En-ban): *'Ice God's Frozen Fists'(氷神の冷凍拳 Hyōjin no Reitōken): *'Ice God's Frost Armor'(氷神の霜鎧 Hyōjin no Shimo Yoroi): *'Ice God's Hypothermic Blast'(氷神の体温高炉 Hyōjin no Taionkōro): Advanced Spells 'God Slayer's Secret Art '(滅神奥義, Metsujin Ōgi): The strongest techniques of a God Slayer. Trivia *Nazo is based off of Gin Ichimaru from Bleach. *Ice God Slayer Magic was approved of by Aha.